Blackout: The curse of Ra Moon
Blackout: The curse of Ra Moon, is a long comic based off of Super Adventure Rockman. Plot Its a normal day at the city, with white Kirby fighting blue Kirby, yellow Kirby fighting red Kirby, green Kirby fighting brown Kirby, and Pink Kirby fighting purple Kirby. Then the U.F.O. appears, white Kirby gets on it but it is not moving. The U.F.O. falls to the ground, with the shadow star gliding safely back on top, he is crushed by white Kirby, (who was on the wagon star.) Red Kirby remarks that it is an EMP wave. Dyna Blade comes in and thinks EMP stands for Extremely Messy Poop, also mentioning she "Shat on Purple Kirby." But Red Kirby says its where everything electronic shuts down until the wave stops. White Kirby and blue Kirby arrive in the supposed cause of the EMP wave, Metal Man's Stage. They find Metal Man at the end. They kick his ass. After his defeat, white Kirby takes out his Robot Master Field Guide and finds that Metal Man is a robot, which they forgot. White Kirby forgot who made Metal Man but Blue Kirby says Dr. Light invented Robot Masters. So overnight they plant a bomb near light labs. However, like the hyper bomb in Mega Man 1 it has a short range. So there are no casualties. It then cuts to Wily's Castle, where Lucario Sinnoh is approaching, believing Dr. Wily caused this. He is wearing Mega Man's helmet and using his aura spheres as Mega Buster pellets. He drops the act, and proceeds to fight normally. When he enters, Quick Man answers the door, saying Dr. Wily wasn't going to be home for a few days and that he was in charge, Lucario sinnoh then goes home, with his concern rising. The next day, A suspect list is shown the suspects are Dr. Wily, Dyna Blades Mom, Dyna Blade, Eddie, Stadium Prediction, Poyo Ride, and Jumping Assbot. Since anyone is free to add a suspect, White Kirby adds Dr. Light to the list, and puts a note by dyna blades name that reads "Dyna Blade would rather make an "EVERYTHING OLD FASHIONED EXPLODES" wave" Lucario Sinnoh then says when he came to wily's castle, Quick Man told sinnoh that he was the olny one home and Dr. Wily went somewhere, and he added Wily to the list. Dr. Light is then walking by with a bag of groceries, and White Kirby tells him that Mega Man needs to stop the EMP wave even though he is a prick to him, forgetting Mega Man was a Robot. Dr. Light tells him that, and White Kirby tells Lucario Sinnoh to put Mega Man on the suspect list, but Lucario Sinnoh tells him that, thanks to the EMP wave Mega Man was Offline. White Kirby says that Mega Man probabaly fell Off a line, much to sinnoh's dismay, and they just put Mewtwo on the list instead. Meanwhile in the ocean, The Sea Bass is happy that technology is out, because some people are going to catch fish, and they'll catch him. His plans are foiled when someone reports that Dorados and Ariphima's are common in the river today, and everyone catches them instead. There is still a few people who go out into the ocean though, but the Coelacanths and Sharks beat up the Sea Bass while the ocean sunfish eats a 5000lb whopperburger. The sea bass then decides to spend the night at the Blue Marlin's apartment. Meanwhile, Dyna Blade is trampling the bicycle store so no one is going to buy bicycles. Mrs. Bairis just wants to teach the class, but its summer break, so she teaches the sidewalk, Purple Kirby says she has no friends. The Jumping Assbot jumps on everyone, White Kirby says he is a robot. Jumping Assbot says he cant die. Lucario Sinnoh says that they should look in the Lanfront Ruins, but then the city is attacked by Metal Man, white Kirby throws a Metal Blade back at him and he dies. Blue Kirby comes up and says, "Why didn't you do that earlier." White Kirby says that that fight had "NES limitations." Mega Man then comes to them. White Kirby says he is a robot, so he should be dead. Mega Man says that Dr. Light gave him EMP coating. White Kirby, Lucario Sinnoh, and Blue Kirby tag him along. When exploring the Lanfront ruins, they encounter the Yellow Devil. Mega Man fires a thunder beam, but white Kirby keeps pausing and unpausing the video. Defeating the devil. Blue Kirby remarks that the yellow devil's weakness is the pause trick. They enter the lanfront ruins, where there is no EMP wave, because all the robot masters from mega man 2 are there. They are all defeated. Dr. Wily greets them and tells them about how he found Ra Moon before he puts them against Ra Thor. Ra Moon then Betrays Wily and orders Ra Thor to attack wily. Wily then rembembers since the EMP wave is still going, if he runs outside, Ra Thor will deactivate, as he didn't have EMP coating yet. This plan would've worked if wily hadn't tripped over the Super Bell, who was talking with the double cherry about why Ra Moon was a black guy. Mega Man distracts Ra Thor so Wily can escape with the mega man 2 robot masters. White Kirby Blue Kirby and Lucario sinnoh are also getting into a heated conversation with the power ups about why Mega Man is Blue. Mega Man cant defeat Ra Thor, but ra thor is backstabbed by a shadow ball. Mewtwo appears. But he is not alone. He is with Shadow Kirby and Silver Kirby. White Kirby, Blue Kirby, Lucario Sinnoh, Super Bell, and double cherry turn their attention. The super bell and the double cherry don't care and continue their conversation, but The other 3 decide to recruit the three. The three say that they are here to kill them. So a huge fight begins between them. Ra Moon interrupts and shows off the New Yellow Devil. Dr. Wily comes in the Wily Machine to destroy Ra Moon, and Ridley comes in from the celing, saying that Dr. Wily said Ra Moon said He was too big for smash. White Kirby recruits every single character in the story, even all the fish in the story (except Dorado and Ariphima, they were mentioned) and the characters that made cameos. Even all the people on the suspect list (Except Dr. Light) are there. Dyna Blade Tramples the new yellow devil while the Jumping Assbot jumps on ra moons penis. Poyo Ride decides to grab the parts of New Yellow Devil while he is reforming like throw Kirby, and t hrows them at Ra Moon. Mewtwo decides to recover HP while the Super Bell is on the Shadow Star and rams into ra moon's eye. Brown Kirby is flying around dodging Ra Moons shots and Backstabs Ra Moon, and Yellow Devil and New Yellow Devil are both doing their ball pattern, they don't hit eachother and end up making it impossible to dodge. The Double Cherry clones Blue Kirby but his clone is destroyed by Ra Moons laser. Mrs. Bairis is trying to teach the New Yellow Devil how to do algebra, but the new yellow devil throws her out. The Shark and the Blue Marlin are biting ra moon while the sea bass leaves and goes back to the river, disguised as the dorado. Poyo Ride decides to yell at ra moon while riding Rayquaza. White Kirby tries the pause trick but it doesn't work. New Yellow Devil actually wasn't taking any damage, so it isn't damaged by anything, EXCEPT HIS OWN WEAPON OF COURSE! Mega Man copies his weapon, the Ball pattern, and uses it so New Yellow Devil dies in one hit. Mega Man then says he will sacrifice himself by using up all of his energy to destroy Ra Moon. White Kirby has a better idea. Copy Ra Moon's weapon and defeat him. But Mega Man says that he doesn't have a weapon. Before Mega Man fires the shot and kills himself and ra moon, blue Kirby finds something. The Off switch on Ra Moons Back. But before he flips it, white Kirby tells him and Mega Man to wait a minute, as he wants to try something. He asks Metal Man to shoot Ra Moon with the metal blade, and sure enough, it kills him. Ra Moon's Weakness is the metal blade! Metal Man was asleep for most of the fight though. Mega Man stops his charging and they all celebrate outside. But then Stadium Prediction Predicts that Ra Moon has backup and then there will be another story. No one believes him, and they continue celebrating. It then cuts to outer space, when Dr. wily was away, before the expedition to the lanfront ruins by White and Blue Kirby, Sinnoh, and Mega Man. Ra Moon called the stardroids in secret in case he died, an alarm would go off and then they went to earth after their masters demise. With the Kupier Droids. Comic CORM 1.jpg Cast Main Characters White Kirby Mega Man Lucario Sinnoh Blue Kirby Ra Moon Dr. Wily Trivia This is one of the few times the stadium prediction has a correct prediction. However he didn't know it would actually happen. Ra Moons death was originally supposed to be blue Kirby turning it off or someone unplugging ra moon and then destroying Ra Moon, but that never happened. The name is from the mega man archie comics Category:Major Episodes Category:Stories Category:Comics